


A Strained Relationship

by ThreeHats



Category: Assassin's Creed, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo da Vinci and Sheldon Cooper see each other frequently, but to call them friends would be a bit of a stretch...  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strained Relationship

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Sheldon Cooper, Leonardo da Vinci  
 **Location:** Pet shop  
 **Scenario:** Being huge bitches to each other

 

Animals roamed around the unique pet shop, as Leonardo DeVinci tinkered with his small flying machine. It was going to be a prototype, that would allow small mice to fly through the air like the birds. The mice were putting up a fight whenever he tried to strap the little harnesses on them, but he was certain he could get the contraption to work in time. 

The door opened with a bang, making a loud bell ring through the room, and many of the animals took notice. The dogs started barking and ran up to the small gate that blocked the door and their attempted exit. The cats looked up lazily, then continued to relax on their large ornate cat tree. 

Then, before Leo could actually say hello, the tall young man who entered reached over and started knocking on the wall right outside the standing gate. knock knock knock, "Leo". knock knock knock "Leo". knock knock knock ---

"Alright, you infuriating man, stop that before you make the dogs go into a tizzy!" Leo pushed past a number of the dogs, nearly knocking a ferret off the counter as he wobbled by, and opened the gate to allow Sheldon Cooper into the room. "In now, before one of them gets out."

"Well, you know they have all been chipped, so logic says that it wouldn't be that bad if one were to escape." Sheldon sidestepped past a poodle and started to sit down in the waiting area, but his face scrunched up as he looked at a cappyberra that was lounging on the seat farthest from the door. "Excuse me. That's my seat." he said, then he looked at Leo. "Leo, you know that is my seat. I always sit there. After much careful calculation, this seat proved to be the best. It gets the perfect amount of air from the airconditioner, not much direct sunlight, and it is the farthest from the cat tree and the judgemental glares of the felines."

Leo looked at his whining friend and sighed. "I am getting to old for this," he said as he pushed his wrinkled hand through his white hair. "Push him off the seat if you want it."

Sheldon looked at the large animal and frowned. "Well, what if he bites me? What if I get a disease and can no longer do my much needed work?"

"Surely the world would come to a complete standstill and fall into chaos," Leo said dryly.

"I know. It would be horrible," Sheldon added matter-of-factly.

Leonardo walked over to the cappyberra, and Sheldon smiled - certain that leo would save him and resolve the situation. Instead, Leo gently pet the animal on the head and cooed into his ear. "That's a good boy," he said before he moved on to his own seat next to the register counter, where his worktable and small mouse conveyance mechanisms were set up. He sat and continued his previous work. 

Sheldon huffed a bit then moved closer to Leo's table. "Are you still working on those flying machines. You know mice are a waste of time and humanity won't be able to handle themselves when mice can fly. I once saw a cockroach fly through the night, it was perhaps the most terrifying things I have ever seen...except that time I caught Leonard using Penny's toothbrush."

"Sheldon, in the first place, I am doing these as test prototypes for larger devices which will help men fly."

"But man can already fly. That's why we have airplanes."

Leo groaned, running his hands through his hair again and pulling out more than an appropriate handful on the way out. "Second, if I wanted your opinion on my work, I would ask you. Did I ask you to visit me? Did I ask for your comments or to work with me on my project?"

"No..."

"Then I am sure you will understand when I say, shut up and stay out of my business."

Sheldon thought for a minute, looking from the desk to the little mice that were running around their cage still hooked up to the tiny harnesses. Things didn't compute for him. "Surely you need my help. In a situation like this, if it is supposed to be ground breaking, surely you'd need the help of a genius to make sure things worked out right."

That was the breaking point for Leo. He had years on this annoying little upstart. He had come through time and space to share his vision with the modern world, yet he still had someone judging his work, nay, claiming they could do better. "Boy, I would rather have will wheaton help me with this project," he started but stopped when sheldon took in a huge breath of displeasure. 

"Well, I never!"

"No," Leo continued, "I would rather have the flying cockroach helping me, because at least he already knows how to fly. He also has the sense and inbread ability to survive, whereas you will likely be killed by a collegue sooner rather than later due to your incesisent need to be best in all things. So, if you will please, leave my small pet establisment, before I encourage on of the dogs to pee on your leg.

Sheldon stood tall, pulling his head back just a bit to look at Leonardo. "Well, I don't believe it was necessary to insult me, nor did you need to bring my nemesis into this. You sir are a bully, and I won't have any of that. Good day." 

With that, Sheldon left the store, making sure to leave the gate and the door open just a crack, in hopes that one of Leonardo's animals would escape.


End file.
